equestria_at_war_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Expanded Timeline of World History
Equus Before Lunar Banishment * According to legend, three tribes of unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies flee their frozen windigo-infested homeland and migrate south to a new fertile land. However, the tribes come into conflict and attract the windigos to them, endangering their new home. Only after the tribes make peace do the windigos leave and the snow melt. The tribes unite and form Equestria. * The goat-sorcerer Grogar becomes the first Emperor of Equestria. During his reign of terror and tyranny, he melded animals together, turning them into terrible beasts which were then unleashed upon the world. The ”Father of Monsters” is ultimately slain by Gusty the Great. * Many years later, two alicorn sisters, Celestia and Luna, are crowned as the rulers of Equestria. The country slowly expands over time and absorbs other pony nations around it. * Six great heroes, the Pillars of Equestria, arise to defend all ponies from threats. * The seed for the Tree of Harmony is planted by the Pillars of Equestria. The Pillars then mysteriously vanish. * A chaos spirit called Discord wreaks havoc in Equestria. Celestia and Luna take the Elements of Harmony from the tree and use them to imprison him in stone. Unknown to the two, Discord discards a seed which would strangle the Tree of Harmony over time. * King Sombra is banished by Celestia and Luna. Sombra's curse makes the Crystal Empire vanish for a thousand years. * A centaur named Lord Tirek plans to steal the magic of ponies with his gargoyle brother Scorpan, but the latter befriends the ponies and reveals his plans to the Princesses. Tirek is imprisoned in Tartarus. 2 BLB * Land of the Deer, Olenia, consists of several petty kingdoms, with the largest ones centered around major trade ports. In 2 BLB Olenia is united under King Harald Fairantlers of Hjortland. 0 BLB * Princess Luna becomes jealous of her older sibling and is corrupted. She becomes Nightmare Moon and attacks Celestia, who has no option but to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her into the moon for a thousand years. After Lunar Banishment 0 ALB * After Nightmare Moon's coup attempt, angry mobs of ponies lose trust in thestrals (bat ponies) and drive them out of cities and villages into their cavernous homes. The cultural divide between the two groups is never truly healed. 143 ALB * Deer from Olenia raid Equestria for the last time. Afterwards, ponies and deer make peace. 437 ALB * Meanderly Polo, an Equestrian explorer, journeys across Griffonia to meet a legendary lost pony tribe. She discoves Lake City, meets Grand Prince Bright Blossom and re-establishes communications between western and eastern ponies. 649 ALB * Coltlumbus founds a new colony in Griffonia called New Mareland. First settlers from Equestria arrive. 783 ALB * Nova Griffonia is founded on Equus by the Griffonian Empire. 810 ALB * Jam Wutt invents the steam engine in Equestria. Eventually it is used in factories of Manehattan, Canterlot, Bales, Vanhoover and Las Pegasus. 850 ALB * Cuty Stuffy builds a prototype steam locomotive. Her design is developed and improved and soon trains become widely used for transportation in Equestria. 860-940 ALB * Gradually, the industrial revolution takes place in Equestria. The old cities of Manehattan, Canterlot, Bales, Vanhoover, Las Pegasus and the mining regions of Unicorn Range and Foal Mountains grow rapidly and new industrial cities appear: Albion, Whinnyapolis, Baltimare, Tall Tale, Rockville, St. Petershoof and Princessyn. From time to time small strikes and riots of workers, peasants and traders occur as they protest the rapid change of society. 952 ALB * Olenia begins to industralize. Many factories and companies are quickly founded during this time. 961 ALB * A company called Lokia is founded in Olenia. Decades later they become renowned across the world for their reliable and nigh unbreakable radios and other electronic devices. 962 ALB * King Aldar II of Olenia officially suspends the religious office of Allsherjargoði. 991 ALB * After a dry summer and harsh winter caused by pegasus mismanagement, Severyana region in Equestria experiences supply shortages. Southern regions are reluctant to share and few traders who arrive establish a price rate nearly impossible to meet for an average citizen. 992 ALB * Steel Stallion begins to spread word of Caramel Marks’ new radical ideology in the Severyana region. ~990 ALB * A pegasus filly named Rainbow Dash creates the Sonic Rainboom, linking the destinies of six ponies who would become the Elements of Harmony. A unicorn foal named Twilight Sparkle experiences a massive magical surge, drawing the attention of Celestia, and becomes her personal student. 995 ALB * A large revolt sparks in Severyana, which declares its independence from Equestria. The Supreme Soviet is established with Vasily, Sinister, Altidyia as its leading members. The new state adopts Caramel Marks’ ideology. Shortly afterwards Steel Stallion dies of illness and the capital of the region, Princessyn, is renamed to Stalliongrad in his honour. 996 ALB * Stalliongrad successfully wins the Winter Revolution after Princess Celestia recalls the military from Stalliongrad, citing that she did not wish for unnecessary death of ponies, and fires her current Captain of the Guard for authorizing military action against the city without her approval. 997 ALB * Shining Armor, brother of Twilight Sparkle, is promoted to Equestria's Captain of the Guard. 1000 ALB * Nightmare Moon returns from her exile as prophecy foretold. However, Twilight Sparkle and her new friends become incarnates of the Elements of Harmony, remove her corruption and turn her back into Luna. She reunites with her sister and Equestria becomes a diarchy once more. * Somewhere around this time Starlight Glimmer founds Our Town, a radical commune near Stalliongrad where everyone is made perfectly equal with magic. 1001 ALB * A short conflict nicknamed ”The Apple War” erupts between Appleoosan settlers and the Buffalo Chiefdom after a land dispute, but soon the two sides end up signing a peace treaty and a trade agreement. * Discord breaks out of his prison of stone, but is imprisoned again by the wielders of the Elements. * King Aldar II of Olenia dies under suspicious circumstances. His illegitimate son Johan quickly seizes the throne with the help of religious leaders, corrupt businessdeer and greedy nobles. Princess Velvet, the rightful heir, flees to Equestria. 1002 ALB * Lord Tirek escapes from his imprisonment in Tartarus. * Queen Chrysalis of Vesalipolis infiltrates Canterlot with her swarm and attempts to take over Equestria during a royal wedding, but they are defeated by alicorn Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. The wedding proceeds afterwards and the two get married. Back in the Changeling Lands, Chrysalis begins to plot her revenge and starts the brutal unification of the region. * The Crystal Empire returns as the curse is lifted and so does King Sombra. However, with the help of the wielders of the Elements, the Crystal Heart is returned to its place and Sombra is shattered and imprisoned in Limbo. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor of Equestria become the rulers of the Crystal Empire. * Discord is released, reformed and becomes more benevolent. He, however, is rarely interested in solving Equestrian problems. * Twilight Sparkle, the Wielder of the Element of Magic and the Protégé of Princess Celestia, is elevated to alicornhood and becomes the Princess of Friendship. 1003 ALB * Twilight and the other Element Wielders discover the Tree of Harmony, which is strangled by Discord's weeds. They remove the cursed plant and restore the Tree. * Internal disputes within Stalliongrad lead to a political deadlock as leaders Vasily and Altidyia begin to rival each other. * Equestria Games are held in Crystal Empire, with Nova Griffonia participating and envoys from Saddle Arabia spectating. * Tirek manages to gain the support of Discord and with his aid steals the magic of all Equestrian ponies, including the Princesses. However, the wielders of the Elements gain powers from the Tree of Harmony that allow them to defeat Tirek and return him to Tartarus. Discord repents and is forgiven. * The wielders of the Elements discover Starlight's commune and save the inhabitants from misery by giving them their talent marks back and exposing Starlight as a liar who never removed her own mark, therefore being more equal than others. Starlight manages to escape and plans her vengeance. The inhabitants of the town abandon Starlight's ideology. * Yakyakistan ends its long isolation and Prince Rutherford goes on a diplomatic visit to Equestria. A diplomatic crisis is resolved by Pinkie Pie, who earns the friendship of the Yak leader. 1004 ALB * Starlight Glimmer returns for revenge and uses secret time-travel magic to change the fates of the Wielders of the Elements by ensuring the Sonic Rainboom never occurs. Twilight manages to show her the devastating, postapocalyptic consequences to Equestria - filled with total war, tyranny, bloodshed and ruin. She persuades her to abandon her plans for revenge and embrace Harmony. History is repaired, Equestria returns to normal and Starlight becomes Twilight's personal student. * Flurry Heart is born in Crystal Empire. She is the daughter of Princess Cadance and is thus the first alicorn to be born in over a thousand years. * Ember succeeds her father and becomes the next Dragon Lord of the Dragon Tribe with the help of Spike, Twilight and Rarity. She forms good relations with Equestria in return. 1005 ALB * Pinkie Pie is appointed Ambassador to the yaks, and leads a relief effort to assist Yakyakistan after an avalanche devastates their capital of Yakistown. * Twilight Sparkle discovers the Pillars of Equestria locked away in Limbo, and frees them. The Pillars set out to assist this strange new world. * The Storm King launches an invasion of Equestria with airborne warships, but is intercepted by the Equestrian airforce near Baltimare. While few in number, they manage to destroy the lumbering and vulnerable airships, proving to the spectating world that airships are no match for fighter planes. The Storm King manages to escape, but Tempest Shadow demands him to try attacking again so he can get the magic needed to restore her horn. The Storm King refuses and Tempest threatens to kill him; In terror he finally admits that no magic can fix her horn and he lied to get her on his side. Tempest slays him and surrenders to Equestria, but is ultimately pardoned. As a result the vast Storm Empire in Zebrica shatters and numerous peoples break free. * Princess Twilight founds the Ponyville School of Friendship in the hope of spreading values of Harmony across the world. Notably, foreign students from Dragon Tribe, Yakyakistan, Mount Aris and Griffonstone attend * The EEA (Equestria Education Association) shuts down the school after the teachers and students fail to follow their strict guidelines and rules. Twilight, with the support of Celestia, reopens the school as an independent institution. However, the foreign students have gone missing and national leaders blame each other until the students are found. It turns out they were simply enjoying a secret trip together as friends. 1006 ALB * Queen Chrysalis of Vesalipolis finishes uniting the Changeling Hives into a single nation. She begins to prepare for a large-scale military invasion of Equestria. * Two element bearers, Applejack and Fluttershy, convince the Kirin to abandon their Vow of Silence. * A student of the School of Friendship, Cozy Glow, cooperates with Lord Tirek and attempts to use magical artifacts to drain all the magic in the world. She uses deceit to become the Headmare of the school and traps the Element Bearers in Tartarus, planning to ultimately become the Empress of Friendship. Princess Celestia prepares a military intervention, but Cozy Glow's plans are foiled by other students and she is imprisoned in Tartarus. * After multiple narrowly averted coups, invasions and magical disasters, ponies demand more protection. Celestia commissions a committee to perform a detailed analysis of potential threats and the adequacy of current responses. * Some yaks of the Yak Council in the Kingdom of Yakyakistan disagree with Prince Rutherford’s Equestria-aligned policies and join his brother Prince Bradford instead, who promises to preserve the yak Way of Life. 1007 ALB * Equestria At War begins. Griffonia Before Lunar Banishment * Some pony tribes migrate over the channel to Northern Griffonia. Over several thousand years, they spread across the north and arrive in the east where they encounter griffons. After centuries of tribal warfare ponies settle the Riverlands. * The necromantic Dread Empire is defeated by a coalition of all Griffon nations. However, the Empire's sinister influence lingers in the far north and sometimes beckons corruptible individuals to come there, embrace the dark arts and form a Dread League. * Northern and eastern ponies in Griffonia become separated. The ponies from Equus migrate south, fleeing from the Windigoes, and lose contact with their eastern relatives. 600 BLB * King Arantigos Featherin of Arantiga rules a vast realm stretching from Romau to Midoria. After his death, his successors fight each other and the Kingdom collapses. 463 BLB * The minotaur Confederation of Asterion is founded on the island of Kainourgio Spiti by Aster, as he leads his people away from the tyrannical rule of a pony monarch. 66 BLB * Grand Prince Blessed Sword defeats Strategos Adynatos of Nimbusia at the Battle of Chaeroneigh, establishing Jezeragrad dominance over the East. After Lunar Banishment ~100 ALB * Arcturian Order is founded in Northern Griffonia to prevent the return of the undead menace. * The first Aquileian Kingdom forms. 353 ALB * The subjugated "Riverbank Griffons" of Zaphzia revolt against their overlords in Jezeragrad. 357 ALB * End of the Princely Civil War in Jezeragrad. The provinces of Rijekograd and Zaphzia gain independence. This marks the end of a united Riverlands. * The Griffons of Zaphzia formally announce the establishment of the Kingdom of Zaphzia. * Order of the Knights of Arcturius is founded by their Archon. 437 ALB * Meanderly Polo, an Equestrian explorer, journeys across Griffonia to meet a legendary lost pony tribe. She discoves Jezeragrad, meets Grand Prince Bright Blossom and re-establishes communications between western and eastern ponies. 559 ALB * Battle of Mareathon - The invading forces of the Katernii Kingdom are defeated by Nimbusian armies lead by Strategos Manetiades, driving griffons out of Riverlands for a decade. 569 ALB * Battle of Thermoponylae - A group of 300 Nimbusians lead by Strategos Leoneighdas hold off a huge army of Griffons for 3 days, long enough for the Riverponies to evacuate to the eastern mountains. Leoneighdas died in the battle. 579 ALB * After many years of instability, the Kingdom of Zapzhia is dismantled. Hetman (General) Borzhonets takes control. Gradually, the leader of Zaphzia simply comes to be known as "Hetman", and the Kingdom is forgotten. The Zaphzian people come to be known as "The Zaphzian Host". 649 ALB * Coltlumbus founds a new colony in Griffonia called New Mareland. First settlers from Equestria arrive. 704 ALB * Grover I becomes King of Griffonstone. 705 ALB * Grover I defeats the Kings of Aquileia and Wingbardy and unites most of Griffonia with the power of the Idol of Boreas. He becomes the first Kaiser (Emperor) of the Griffonian Empire. 713 ALB * The Duchy of Cloudbury is established by Albert I of House Plumenjar, who unites the fractured counties of the North and bends the knee to Grover I, securing Imperial rule in the North and giving the Empire a stepping stone into the isolationist Kingdom of Vedina. Its King signs a treaty with the Emperor instead of resisting him, becoming a nominal vassal with considerable autonomy. 728 ALB * University of Romau is founded by Grover I of Griffonia. 747 ALB * Emperor Grover I famously crosses the Creeper Mountains, heralding the beginning of his eastern campaigns. The principalities had expected him to attack from the north or south and were completely caught by surprise. The Principality of Lushi and the Prywhenian principalities are soon beaten and they bend the knee. * The Kingdom of Asterion, which used to own the Creeper Mountains, protests to the Emperor and demands him to cede them back. In response Grover I destroys their mainland army and seizes their coastal states, later turning them into the County of Cyanolisia. However, he lacks a fleet and is unable to attack the many islands of the minotaurs and thus makes peace, leaving them alone for now. 749 ALB * Grover I's mercenary garrison rebuffs raids by the Cossacks of the Zaphzian Host. Rather than conquer them, he offers them protection as an Imperial March, provided they agree to his terms. They do so, and become known as the Gryphian Host. 752 ALB * Jezeragrad is sacked by Grover I's mercenaries. * Grand Prince Frail Spear is ousted by the population of Jezeragrad and they declare themselves a Republic. 773 ALB * The aging Emperor Grover I sends a small army to attack the parishes of Sicameon, which unite to repel his scouting forces. Two years later the parises would form a proper decentralized Federation so they could better face future threats from the north. 783 ALB * Nova Griffonia is founded on Equus. 785 ALB * Grover II ascends to the throne after Grover I dies. * The Discrets of the Kingdom of Aquileia rebel one day after Grover II's coronation, expecting other kingdoms, duchies and counties in the Griffonian Empire to follow their lead. However, the warlike Kaiser and his mighty Imperial Army crushes the Discret armies and burns down most of Aquileia. The King is deposed and sent as a gift to the Kaiser who then proceeds to beat him to death. Peace returns and Princess Giselda Discret marries the Kaiser in the ruined Temple of Arcturius in Aquila. * Mere days after Grover I's death, Nimbusia, then a significant regional power, invades the Gryphian Host. The Imperial nobles stop squabbling to repulse the attack. The defense of Imperial land and subsequent punishment of Nimbusia help to solidify Grover II as a strong leader. * Emperor Grover II entrusts the Idol to his brother King Guto in Griffonstone, whose descendants would guard it for many generations. 799 ALB * Emperor Grover II, wishing to secure supply routes to the east, crushes Sicameon with a vast invasion force. The federation is dismantled and a Grand Duchy is founded in its place. The locals would continue to resist the occupation. * Next he uses the might of the Imperial Navy to blockade Asterion and navally invade it. After a single engagement the King of the minotaurs declares the war to be impossible to win and surrenders. Grover II turns them into a puppet state like he had done with Sicameon. 807 ALB * Rijekograd invades Wittenland, capturing Coltstream but taking heavy losses. 810 ALB * Grover II and the Archon of Arcturius sanction the Knights of Hellquill and they begin their Eternal Crusade against the pony menace. 814 ALB * Rijekograd becomes the River Republic after heirless Grand Princess Soft Water dies, leaving a democratic institution in power as her final act. 854 ALB * Kaiser Grover II of the Griffonian Empire dies in battle against Nimbusia and Grover III ascends to the throne. He would be a far more peaceful ruler than his warmongering predecessor and later begins the Imperial attempts to create a pan-Griffonian identity, renaming many regions and vassal states. * A large uprising in Sicameon motivates Grover III to grant them autonomy and abolish the Grand Duchy. The Federal Charter of 773 is restored, albeit with many changes that expand emergency powers and make Sicameon a far more militant nation. 856 ALB * Prince Kihai de Kissau of the Principality of Brodfeld rises to the thrones of the Principalities of Sydia and Kivessin, uniting Prywhen for the first time in its history. 862 ALB * Kaiser Grover III, concerned with the growing power of Kihai, organizes his assassination. His plans are successful: Kihai is killed and the Principalities become disunited once more. 898 ALB * After an invasion from the Empire, the Treaty of Coltstream is signed between Jezeragrad, River Republic, Nimbusia and Deponya, guaranteeing mutual defence in the event of a Griffon attack. Later, Wittenland, Bakara and Pònaidhean would join the pact. 914 ALB * Grover III of the Griffonian Empire dies and Grover IV ascends to the throne. 961 ALB * Kingdom of Wingbardy and Skyfall Trade Federation become the first fully industrialized nations on Griffonia. 970 ALB * Emperor Grover IV dies from a stroke and 10-year-old Grover V ascends to the throne of the Griffonian Empire. King Guto VI of Griffonstone, his distant relative, is expected to lead the regency council. 971 ALB * A Cyclops named Arimaspi attacks Griffonstone, slays King Guto VI and steals the Idol of Boreas. It is said that the beast was sent by Maar himself. * A Regency Council takes control of Griffonstone and are deadlocked on choosing a new king. They refuse to acknowledge Prince Guto VII as King due to his father's failure to protect the Idol of Boreas, viewing the Guto Dynasty having lost its divine right to rule Griffonstone. 972 ALB * After the assassination of King Gumberto, Garibald Talonuel is crowned King of Wingbardy. * Wingbardy secedes from the Empire after accusing those close to the Emperor for covering up the assassination of King Gumberto. * The Kingdom of Aquileia sees its chance and declares independence, following Wingbardy's example. The Imperial regency council is unable to decide on how to respond. 973 ALB * Order of Hellquill sacks Diamond Mountain. Afterwards King Tug the Boneless signs the Treaty of Coltstream and joins the defensive pact with the eastern ponies. * The United Principalities of Brodfeld declare independence, though informally they had been independent for almost a century. Prince Kloseu is crowned King of Brodfeld. The Empire completely loses control of the entire eastern frontier, with all the states in the region becoming free. 978 ALB * Republican uprising in the Griffonian Empire; Kemerskai takes control of the capital, throwing the entire nation into complete chaos. Archon Eros VII saves the child-Emperor while the regency council is lynched. 979 ALB * A counter-revolution is launched and the Griffonian Republic comes to an end. Republicans flee in the Long March North and Grover V is returned back on the throne. However, the Empire has utterly collapsed and continent-wide economic hardship, turmoil and chaos follows. * Skyfall Trade Federation becomes independent and seizes the Imperial Navy for themselves. * The nobles who participated in the counter-revolution demand concessions from the Emperor. He rewards them with extensive autonomy. The Empire’s direct rule is now reduced to Griffenheim and the surrounding countryside. * The minotaurs of Asterion begin the Restoration war and overthrow their puppet King, liberating the archipelago and establishing a democratic government with Sicameonese support. However, they are unable to retake their mainland states from the County of Cyanolisia. 980 ALB * Kingdom of Aquileia becomes a republic after a revolution. King Gerad Discret is beheaded. Various subjects break free and declare independence, such as County of Greifwald and Pomovarra. 981 ALB * The Duchy of Cloudbury is overthrown by the forces of Republican officer Alexander Kemerskai. After a brutal guerrilla war, the newly-established Griffonian Republic consolidates power there, lynching the former nobility and the weak duke, Otto II. 982 ALB * King Tug the Boneless of Diamond Mountain dies and his hardline and vengeful son, Rover Diamondshield, inherits the throne. 985 ALB * The Discret family regains the throne of Aquileia after a counter-revolution led by Albert Berthelot. The Reign of Terror begins. Aquileia becomes very decentralized, with various realms ruled by the Discrets. * War breaks out between Falcor Principality and Kingdom of Wingbardy. Both sides blame the other for starting the hostilities. * Count Gabriel Bluecrest of Blackhollow declares Independence from Griffonstone and breaks off from their ancestral de jure liege. 987 ALB * Adelart breaks off from County of Greifwald. 989 ALB * Falcor and Wingbardy make peace. Falcor cedes its capital and Wingbardy's economy is in tatters. 990 ALB * Count Gabriel Bluecrestof Blackhollow dies and is succeeded by his son Count Caelan Bluecrest, the father of Cyrille Bluecrest. 992 ALB * The Regency Council demands Count Caelan of Blackhollow to renew his oaths to Griffonstone. Upon his refusal they invade. Prince Guto VII successfully convinces the Regency Council to let him lead the army, seeing it as a chance to restore his family's honour and convince them to let him take the crown. Prince Guto VII dies fighting outside Murkbeak, extinguishing the cadet branch of the Grover Dynasty. Griffonstone withdraws to lick it wounds. 995 ALB * The Great Famine in Brodfeld. A fifth of the population dies. The King and the nobles are accused of selling all the food abroad. Communist movements such as GLA are founded and gain power. 999 ALB * Black Wednesday ruins the economy of New Mareland. 1001 ALB * Count Caelen Bluecrest is slain by the former republican turned notorious bandit, Blackrock, and is succeeded by his daughter Cyrille Bluecrest. Blackrock successfully usurps control of most of Blackhollow, forcing the nobles to hide in their estates less they meet the same fate as Count Bluecrest. 1005 ALB * A civil war begins in the Kingdom of Brodfeld. 1006 ALB * Baron Recimir of the Barony of Rumare dies. He is succeeded by his son Alaric Dawnbreaker. * Elias Whitecrest rises to the throne of the Principality of Lushi. 1007 ALB * Equestria At War begins.